


Rough Sex

by spectrekinq



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrekinq/pseuds/spectrekinq
Summary: Wolf wanted to meet Hoxton inside of the mansion bedroom, but what for?





	Rough Sex

**Author's Note:**

> AU details: Wolf is Hoxton's secret partner, whom the other vampires are not too keen on having around. As a result of their forbidden relationship, he's forced to only visit him at night by climbing in through the window, as it is the only time Hoxton would be awake.

Claws raked down the bare flesh of the Briton's back, sending heavy chills running down his spine. They left behind harsh markings on the pale skin, prompting breaths being drawn from Hoxton each time. Wolf's head buried itself against the male's left shoulder blade, brows just furrowing at the waves of pleasure shooting through his body.

"Do you...like that, Hox?" Ulf breathed against his ear, nails digging in harshly enough to allow the skin to puncture, causing blood to bead from the small wounds. A paw had trailed down to grasp onto the smaller's hip, diving in deeper into the hot and tight space with a rather deep-toned growl.

The movements were greeted by anticipated groans and occasional yelps, the one underneath barely able to get audible words out each time his partner had slammed into his quivering body. The fresh gashes stun and bled red, pieces of torn clothing surrounding the pair that sharp claws had the pleasure in tearing from the Englishman's body. 

"Fuck...more..."

Breathy words were pulled out from the vampire's lips, a mixture of sweat and blood clinging to his flesh. The smell drove him crazy and made James desire for more, the lycanthrope leaning back to yank the aristocrat up onto his lap. Grasping onto his hips in such a firm hold, it felt like sparks were racing through him right now.

Wolf was just amazed at the static he was experiencing, claws almost tearing through flesh with the tight grip they had on the hips. His teeth bit down on the exposed peach around Hoxton's neck, bouncing him rather harshly against his cock. Each moan pulled forcibly from those perfect pair of lips were just music to the lycanthrope's ears, Ulf's abdomen beginning to burn uncomfortably.

"Shit... Hox-"

He suddenly buried his face deep within the Briton's crook of his neck and held the slim one against his chest, toes curling as an orgasm rippled through his body. Wolf swallowed hard while filling Hoxton with his own cum, feeling the other's fluids coat his brown fur. It was like a strangled noise was ripped out of his throat, riding out his orgasm with a few huffs.

Hoxton was breathless, the chill hitting his flesh not too long afterwards. His head rested against his partner's body for its most cherished warmth, a pair of large arms moving to wrap around the more delicate form.

He had been fully aware the hours were drifting into morning, Wolf reaching to cover his loved one with the sheets, pressing a kiss to the male's temple. A smile crossed his lips as he watched Hoxton sleep for a moment, turning away to begin climbing out from the window before anyone in the mansion could be aware of Wolf's presence.


End file.
